Ivy Leaves
by Chiyodragon
Summary: On a normal day at Camp HB, a mysterious injured girl is found by the lake. As she reveals more and more about herself, the mystery of her continues. Meanwhile, someone has taken something very crucial to olympus and is using it for destruction. Can the campers save what was stolen, or will hope be lost forever? Post TLO, pre TLH
1. Chapter 1

I was running. From what, I didn't know. I could only hear the growling, hear the thuds of it running towards me. I ran faster. Forests, I thought. It sounded like a big dog (abit a giant, mutant, killing machine one) that was fast in clear spaces. If I was running in a forest, it would have a hard time dodging the trees. I needed to find one now, or else I was dog food. I saw a sign, and beyond it tall trees. I slowed for a minute, then continued past the tree line. Thank god I had always had an excess amount of adrenalin, otherwise I would have collapsed from exhaustion a long time ago. As I sprinted through the thick trees and jumped over the gnarling roots covering the ground, the growling behind me grew fainter and fainter until I couldn't hear it anymore. I ran up a hill where a huge pine tree stood, deciding now would be a good time as ever to rest. The waning moon was hidden behind a wispy cloud, so for now, at least, I was safe. I leaned my back against the rough bark of the tree, hidden in its shadow. I was fading fast now. My arms and legs were covered in scratches and my whole body ached. I also realized that I would have to staunch the flow of blood coming from the 4 inch gash on my stomach. The dog could probably smell it, since even my shirt was soaked through with blood now. Also, I needed the blood badly, to live and all that.

Abruptly, I straightened, realizing that the forest was too quiet. No crickets or rustling at all. Scheiße*. I spun around just as the dog leapt at me. Thankfully, my clumsy feet stumbled over a tree root as I backed up, making me fall behind the tree. I crab walked backwards as quickly as I could and stood up, getting a good look at my pursuer. It was a giant dog. But it was no ordinary dog. It looked like it was made from shadows, with glowing red embers for eyes. Like a dog from hell. Its breath billowed out in a cloud as we stared at each other, the hunter and the hunted. Then it sprang at me. I raised my arms to cover myself, absolutely sure I was going to die then and there, when I heard a giant BOOM! as if the hell dog had hit a wall. When I lowered my arms, the dog was still standing on the other side of the pine tree, growling at me. What had happened? From somewhere off to my left, I could hear voices shouting and the sound of running foot steps. Not waiting around to see if these new people were friendly, I sprinted off into the woods, in the opposite direction.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo happened to be on patrol the night the hellhound tried to get into camp. I held back, Clarisse and her boyfriend, Chris could take care of it. I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned all I could see was trees. When I turned back around, I saw something on the ground, by the tree that used to be my cousin Thalia. I walked over to it, knelt and touched it. It was red, sticky and slightly warm. It was human blood. A lot of it.

* * *

Annabeth would like to say that she was paying attention to her surroundings and saw the girl lying at the edge of the lake. But the truth is, I stumbled over her as Percy and I were taking a walk before breakfast. When I turned around to see what I had tripped over, I gasped and covered my mouth. There, on the shore of the lake, was a girl, with one arm reaching out towards the lake, fingers bloody, and her other hand cupping her blood soaked abdomen. I ran to her and knelt down beside her.  
"Where did she come from?" Percy asked, kneeling beside me. I didn't answer, just touched her neck, trying to find a pulse. I found it, but it was barely there, a weak fluttering against my fingers. I was starting to worry about how much blood she had lost.  
"Come on" I said as I stood up. "Help me carry her to the big house, so we can heal her" Just as Percy touched her shoulders, she woke up, looking around confused.  
"Uuung" She groaned, lifting her head off the ground and sitting up. When she saw us, her eyes widened in fear.  
"No, no it's ok, we're here to help" I said, trying to sound soothing. Her eyes dilated. She stumbled to her feet, one hand still holding her blood soaked shirt to her stomach.  
"Hey look, it's ok. You're safe here" Percy said, trying to calm her down. She must not have noticed him, because when he spoke, her head jerked to look at him and she backed up into a tree. She spat out a word, probably a curse, in… was that german? Not once had she taken her eyes off us.  
"Hey, look let's just get you to someone who can fix you up, alright?" Percy asked, taking a few steps towards her. I immediately knew it was the wrong move. She was surrounded and scared, her pupils had dilated so much you couldn't even see the iris. She was a cornered animal. Quickly, she kicked Percy in the shin and ran, heading for the tree line. I knew I should go after her, but I knelt down beside Percy, who was holding his right shin.  
"Did that hurt?" I asked, surprised. He nodded, grimacing. "But how?" "I don't know" He said as he stood up, favoring his right leg. "Let's go talk to Chiron and everyone else, then we can find her.

* * *

I needed to rest, badly. But first I had to find a safe place. My whole body felt like one giant bruise, and I was stumbling like a drunk person. There! I saw a crack in a pile of boulders up ahead. Slipping into it, I found that the ground was covered in a carpet of moss. My legs couldn't hold me up any longer, and my knees buckled. I fell forward, landing on my hands and knees. Luckily the moss was so soft and thick, it didn't hurt. I crawled to the far wall of the cave, pressed my back against it, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:  
First fanfic, no flames please, just creative criticism. Since our mystery girl speaks german, I will make sure to add the german words meaning at the bottom. I am learning german, and so far so good. My mom (who took german in high school) also helps, I also use word reference and google translate. I am not a native speaker, so if any native german speaker, or someone who knows german good sees I did something wrong, feel free to message me. **

**Schieße: Shit - I learned this one from my mom when she swore in front of me. Its pretty funny to watch her swear in german. **

**Also, please tell me if there is a typo (I have reread it a thousand time, but things still slip my notice) or a grammar error. As well, I feel like I use the same words too much, describe things too much, get off track and stuff like that, so please, please, please tell me if you think that, or if the story is too hard to read and understand. I actually started typing this on google docs, and have several pages done, but I am constantly revising and re writing it. **

**So let me know, and thanks for reading!**

**~Chiyodragon**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico  
In the afternoon, Chiron called an emergency meeting at the big house. That meant all the counselors of the cabins had to be there, and since I was the only one in the Hades cabin, I that included me. Once everyone was sitting down around the ping pong table, Percy stood up, along with Annabeth, and told us all about the mysterious girl by the lake. I stood and looked to Percy for permission to talk. He gestured at me to go ahead. I told them about the hellhound that tried to get into camp last night and about the large amount of blood under Thalia's Tree.

"She must have lost a lot of blood. The hellhound must have been the reason why" Malcolm said, tapping a pencil again the table.

"We have to find her" Chiron said, "Before she dies. Everyone split up into teams of 2 or 3 and search everywhere" There was only a small group of people looking, mostly older campers, cabin leaders, as well as a few satyrs, dryads and naiads. **  
**

"Hey Nico!" I heard a shout behind me. I turned around to see Percy and Annabeth walking towards me. "Do you wanna search with us?" Percy asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not"

He smiled. Annabeth took the lead, talking about the mostly likely places she would be, etc, as we followed her into the forest.

* * *

"She was here" I said grimly, gesturing to the trail of blood on the forest floor.

"There's blood on the rocks too" Percy said, pointing out several bloody handprints. Annabeth, meanwhile, was walking around the pile of rocks, looking for anything.

"Over here" She called out behind the pile. We walked around to see her pointing at a crevice in between the rocks. There was blood here too. "Ok" Annabeth whispered "Be quiet, don't startle her and don't get too close." We nodded and slipped inside inside.

It was dark inside, but when Percy uncapped Riptide, the cave filled with soft light. At the end of the cave, where the ceiling met the floor, there was a dark, motionless lump. We crept over to her and Annabeth knelt down beside her. A faint, glowing outline of a girl was sitting crosslegged next to her on the floor. Her soul.

"She's dying" I said softly. "I can see her soul"

"Well," Percy began "Is there any Underworldly things you can do to heal her?" I gave him a look.

"There is one thing" I told them as I knelt down beside her, taking a small vial out of my pocket. Even though she was dirty and bloody, she smelled nice, like a cotton field after a rainstorm. Pushing the thought away, I murmured a prayer to Hades in ancient greek, and poured the contents of the vile down her throat. The effect was instant. She started shaking violently and thrashing, her jaw clenching tight and her eyelids lifting enough to show the white.

"Hold her down" I yelled, forcing her arms to the ground beside her head.

"What did you give her?" Percy shouted, practically sitting on her thrashing legs.

"Water from the river of healing. She should be fine in a minute". As if on cue, she stopped. Her head lolled to the side, but her breathing was steadier, and it looked like the bleeding had stopped. Annabeth gently lifted up her shirt just enough so we could see her stomach. It was hard, seeing as the blood had glued it to her skin. We all hissed at the sight. The wound was at least 4 inches long, starting at the top of her left rib cage and slashing to her right hip. The wound had stopped bleeding, and was now an unnatural shade of white, but it was still gaping open.

"We're going to have to stitch it, ambrosia and nectar won't fix this alone. We need Will Solace from the Apollo cabin" Annabeth's words echoed around the cave, unusually loud in the silence.

"Ill send a spirit to get him" I offered "It'll be faster than us running"

* * *

Percy

As Nico went off to do his thing, Annabeth and I stared down at the girl. She had dark brown hair, and soft features that looked a little gaunt. Judging from how skinny she was, she was definitely underfed. Her clothes had rips in multiple places, and stained with dirt, blood and other unknown substances. Through the holes, we could see scars. Most were pale and silvery, showing that they were old. Some were newer and still pink.

Nico came back and said "He should be here soon". He knelt beside us, studying her. Then he reached around and pulled something out of the back pocket of her jeans. It was an envelope, with several things in it. The first thing was a small black and white photograph, in it, a young man with black leaned against a tree in a military uniform. Another photograph, this one in color and showed the girl with her arm around the shoulder of another girl, one with light brown hair and blue eyes. The last thing that fell out of the envelope was another photograph. In this one, the girl looked just the same as she did now, with long brown hair, and was holding a lion cub to her chest. The cub had its front paws on her shoulder and was trying to eat her hair. She was smiling at the camera, and at another girl next to her who was laughing and holding another camera. Just then, Will Solace arrived, with a medical kit. Leading him was… Beethoven? I gave Nico a look that said, really? He just shrugged.

I turned to Will. "She needs to be stitched up" I said, pointing to her wound. He too winced at the gash.

"Ill get right too it"

* * *

After a while, Will sat back. "There, that should hold. But Chiron should still have a look at her when we get back".

"Thanks Will" I said.

"No problem" Came the reply.

"Lets get her back to the Big house." I nodded, and scooped up the girl. Annabeth picked up the envelope we had pulled out of her pocket, and we all walked out of the cave.

* * *

Nico was walking behind Percy, Annabeth and Will when he saw something fall out of the girls' limp hand. He picked it up and looked at it. It was another photograph, wrinkled like the others, but shinier, newer. There were about 15 girls in the picture, along with their mystery girl. They were all smiling and laughing, and looked to be very close to one another. He put it in his pocket and followed the others out of the cave.

**Authors note**

**Thanks for reading, and thank you Abigail Grace Mandogirl for being my first ****reviewer. Once again, tell me if I'm being too repetitive, have typos and errors, etc. Also, please let me know if you want the chapters to be longer. Im trying to figure out length since when I typed it, it was just one long page with line breaks and pov changes.**

**XOXO  
~Chiyodragon**


End file.
